


i expected more

by Firestorm0108



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 22:25:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18455837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firestorm0108/pseuds/Firestorm0108
Summary: i strongly consider the ghost rider to be one of the strongest (non-omnipresent/powerful) characters and this is how i think Robbie Reyes would of acted if Shield had the reality stone and he was asked to protect it.before anyone asks Ghost rider does have the ability to alter his size so it wasn't Robbie using the Reality stone





	1. need your help

Robbie’s phone started to ring, this was weird for two reason. The first was the caller I'D was Colson and Robbie had never given his number, the second was the fact he was currently in a different plane of existence and he was pretty sure he shouldn't have reception. He answered it and put the phone to his ear “Colson?” he asked as as the voice on the other side wasn't quite Colson “hey” they replied, it was Daisy, Robbie sighed hearing her voice “hey Daisy” he said as she laughed “your currently in god only knows what dimension and you start with hey?” she asked as he shrugged, which he realised she couldn't see “says the one calling someone currently on a different plane of reality” he replied as she chuckled “that's fair enough” she replied as Robbie scoffed “what's up?” he asked “i known you don't break the laws of physics for fun” he said as she sighed “have you met us?” she said as he nodded as he swapped his phone to his other hand and used his now free right hand to whip off his chain as he started to spin it “so you don't need my help?” he asked as she mumbled “well i didn't quite say that” as the portal opened and Robbie looked through seeing Daisy looking very surprised as he hung up “so what the problem?” he asked as she recovered her composure and smiled “end on the universe” she said as he shrugged “well i can just kinda go to a different one so…” he said as she tapped him on the arm “where's the fun in that” she said as he smiled “fine what's the threat” he said as she relaxed “follow me” she said as she lead him down the hall and to the deepest part of the bunker and opened a door inside was a stone that glowed red inside some high tech containment tube as Robbie looked at it “it looks secure” he said as she nodded as he went to take another step and she grabbed his arm “the entire room is set to obliterate anything that walks in” she said as he shrugged “i'd like to see it try” he said as she nodded “that's fair i guess” she said “but don't try it anyway” she said as she pushed a button on the panel and the door closed again “there's someone coming after it” she said as Robbie nodded “and?” he asked “you have all this tech and the great Quake” he said as she nodded “and it's not even close to enough” she replied as she looked at him “but your the strongest thing i've ever seen” she said as he shrugged “well i've learned a couple more ticks since last we saw one another” he said as she nodded “that's good” she replied ass they walked back to the main room where they saw Mac, Flitz, Jemma and YoYo. “Robbie” Jemma said as she hugged him “it's so great your here” she said as he chuckled “well you went through all the trouble of calling me seemed the least i could do” he replied “it's good to see you matchstick” Mac said as Robbie nodded at him “heard you need someone beaten up” he said as Daisy nodded “more like we need something protected but sure” she said as Robbie shrugged “easier to do my way but ok” he said as she sighed “what do we know?” he asked as she shook her head “almost nothing, but he’s strong, strong enough he has a lot of humans and aliens scared, they say he's after the infinity stones” she said as Robbie mumbled “fuck” which made Daisy look at him “what is it” she said as he opened his left hand and a ball of fire appeared as it formed what looked like a face “his name is Thanos” he said as he looked at Daisy “you were right to call me” he said as Flitz spoke “you know him?” she asked as he nodded “go where i've been you heart things” he said “i don't always work outside this dimension, sometimes i'm on different planets” he said “and they all agree, this guy is bad news” he said “i've heard a lot of stories, he's on the top five for evil people in the universe you don't screw with” he said as the agents looked around nervously “so what do we do” Jemma asked as Robbie cracked his knuckles “you guys are going to get as far as you possibly can” he said as he crushes the flames in his hands “i'm going to do everything in my power to make sure he doesn't get the reality stone” he said as they looked at him “reality stone” Yoyo asked as Robbie nodded “i didn't put it together till now but if that's the reality stone we cannot let Thanos get it” he said “this is way more serious than just end of earth” he stated as he seemed to become more serious “Thanos wants to wipe out half of all life in the universe” he said as Flitz shook his head “that's not possible” he said as Robbie chuckled “this stone you have in your basement can rewrite reality” he said “if Thanos gets all six he controls the fundamentals of the universe” he said “time, space, reality, power, mind and soul” he said “if he had all of them the universe would be his to control” Robbie said “you guys have to get out of here” he said “take the jet and leave” he said as he zipped up his jacket and reorganised his chain “this is way more serious than anything you the avengers or anyone has ever faced before” he said as the early warning alarms went off “damn” Robbie said as he looked at them “where is he” he asked as one of the agents in working on the screens looked over “above us” he said as Robbie nodded and picked up a communicator and put it in his ear “you keep me up to date on his location” Robbie said as Daisy grabbed his arm “can you beat him?” she asked as he smiled “let's find out” he said as he ran out of the room and jogged down the hallway.

Daisy opened up the coms and asks “so what's your plan?” as he heard Robbie jogging “can you deactivate the protective feilding on the stone?” he asked as she knitted her eyebrows “yeah sure but why?” she asked as he stops “just do it” he said as she enters the code and she heard the door opened through Robbies coms as she heard nothing but silence till Robbie asked “where is he now?” as she looked over at the screens, this guy scared her. He was like 8 feet tall purple and muscled with a gold gauntlet on his hand with a blue stone on it. “He's waiting, directly above us” she said as on the screen she saw a portal open and Robbie walk through as he removed his com.


	2. battle

“So your Thanos” Robbie said as Thanos looked at him “yes and you are the Ghost Rider” he said as Robbie nodded “you've heard of me?” Robbie asked as Thanos nodded “there are some planets which consider you a hero, other where you are considered the embodiment of pure evil” he said as Robbie shrugged “i like to keep a good average” he said as Thanos nodded “well which is it?” he asked as Robbie shrugged “i'm not quite sure yet” he said as Thanos nodded “in some planets i too am considered the saviour, in other the devil” he said as he looked at Robbie “we have a lot of common why fight when you could join me” he asked as Robbie shrugged “i punish the evil” he said “i know whos good and whos bad” he continued “and while you think this path is a righteous one but you would've slaughter countless innocents” he said as his eyes hummed orange “i wouldn't be killing them” Thanos countered “they would've simply cease to exist” Thanos said as he mimed clicking his fingers “there is no greater mercy” he said as Robbie shrugged “i think leaving innocent people alone is a pretty good start” he said as Thanos shook his head “word of your strength is impressive, but you must also of heard i have strength of my own” he said as he clenched his fist and the blue stone started to shine brightly “only minutes ago i took out heros from this very planet” he said “the ones you call Hulk and Thor are gone” he said as Robbie shrugged “if that's true then why haven't you taken the stone yet” Robbie said as he reaches into his pocket and pulls it out his driving gloves the only thing separating them “because you to know what it takes to bring peace” Thanos said as Robbie shook his head “i believe it comes from punishing the guilty” he said as Thanos nodded “i believe it comes from giving people no reason to be evil” he said as Robbie’s glowed brighter “ok i'm done with talking” he said as he slammed the red gem into his chest as it pierced through his clothes and hit his rib cage. Robbie screamed as the gem infected his body as he took deep breaths and regained control “i'm impressed” Thanos said as he watched Robbie “not many people can withstand the full power of a stone” he said as Robbie shook “oh man, this isn't even the best part” he said as his body erupted in flames as his skin burnt away leaving just his bones “i see words will not convince you” Thanos said as the Rider just looked at him “then violence is the only path” Thanos said as the Rider ran at Thanos and struck his chest sending him through the air as he landed and making a crater. Thanos ran and the Rider as he whipped out his chain and flung it around Thanos’ throat as he used it to whip Thanos over his head and slam him against the ground as Thanos recovered, grabbing the chain, and used it to fling the Rider sending him flying as he uses his flames to slow himself as he lands. The Rider watches and Thanos throws the chain to the side as the Rider opens his hand and it flys to him and Thanos looks at him as he wipes blood from his lip “let's stop playing these games” Thanos said as the Rider put his chain back around himself as Thanos appeared behind him and struck his neck as the Rider was slammed to the ground head first as he went to retaliate and Thanos was gone “the space stone mean i can be wherever i see fit” he said as the Rider shot a fire ball towards the noise as he hit Thanos with a grunt as the Rider took the chance to run at him as the Riders size increased till he was easily 50 ft tall as he slammed down his fist on Thanos as he grabbed Thanos, picking him up and throwing him back to the ground as he shrunk to normal size. “You have yet to use the stone yet you posses all this power” Thanos said as he stood “why fight when you could help save the universe” he asked as the Rider seemed to ponder his request before he raised his hand and clicked his fingers which made a weird sound as Thanos found himself chained to the ground as the Rider transformed back to Robbie “thank you for reminding us” he said as tapped the gem “makes things easier” he said as he clicked again and all the battle damage in the surrounding desert fixed itself “you have power” Thanos said as he broke the chains “but your not a Titan” he stated as he kicked Robbie and sent him flying as the air around him seemed to cushion him “these stones are pretty cool” Robbie said as he looked at Thanos “how about you give me yours” he said as he clicked his fingers and Thanos’ gauntlet fell to the ground as he tried to pick it up and his hands phased right through it “it's over Thanos” Robbie said as he walked over to him “i changed your reality” Robbie said as he screamed and removed the gem from his chest and let it connect with the gauntlet “i made it so you could never touch the gem or anything connected to them” he said as Thanos tried again and again to pick up the gauntlet as he screamed in frustration “YOU...RUINED...EVERYTHING” he screamed as he slammed his fist into Robbied stomach sending him flying, as in mid air he transformed back into the rider “i don't need a stone to kill you boy” he said his tone full of homicidal rage as he ran at the Rider who simply remained still as he waited till the last minute before dodging Thanos’ punched and grabbing Thanos around the throat as he slammed him against the ground and looked in his eyes as he saw all the death Thanos had left in his wake as his penance stare tore into Thanos’ very soul and destroyed him from the inside out as Robbies flames consumed him leaving nothing but bones and embers as he transformed back walked over and retrieved the gauntlet and shrugged “i expected more” he said as he placed a figure on the space stone and vanished from the desert.


End file.
